


Lavender and Mint

by Vixie1979



Category: Claude Frollo/Esmeralda - Fandom, Disney's Hunchback of Notre Dame, Fresme - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 23:58:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9352292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vixie1979/pseuds/Vixie1979
Summary: Esmeralda puts her prowess to the test against the most difficult of critics. Will she calm the beast?





	

Esmeralda was startled by Frollo entering his chambers in a stressed rush. She had been seated at his desk, in his high back chair and reading from one of the many books upon the many shelves behind her.

She rose a bit rattled and inched her way to the opposite side as she watched him move rigidly towards the right of his now empty chair. He pulled the top drawer open vigorously. He begun pulling a series of scrolls and parchments from it and plopped the papers on the desk before him. Bending at the waist, he started flipping through the various documents in a frenzied hast.

Esmeralda just casually waited, watching his fingers flip through page after page and hearing his low voice repeat the same dismissal each time.

“No, that’s not it…no…no…not it…” He spoke under his breath while he verified and dismissed each one. Once he had reached the end of the stack, he scanned every available scroll. He wasn’t finding what he needed, so he sighed loudly and irritatingly sat down at his chair in defeat.

Esmeralda just stood where she was. She studied him as he looked straight ahead with intensity. His fist loosely folded at his closed mouth with a pensive brow. She imagined the gears turning in that meticulous mind of his. Trying to come up with the most logical solution. The eminence of a deep and true intellect.

Truth be told, she was beginning to love that look more and more.

As her fondness for him continued to beam inside her head, she was also trying to think of a way to make herself known without vexing him. She was very sure that he didn’t even regard her presence when he walked in. She used to get annoyed by that, but that changed when she learned more about how he handled tasks in daily life.

True, he was an expert multitasker. He had a good handle on juggling more than one ball at a time and always kept vigilant of all that needed to be done. But when there were things that required critical attention, he had complete tunnel vision. This was one of those times and seemed to be dire.

She decided to use the most tactless way possible. By clearing her throat. That ploy wasn’t too bad, right?

“Ahhmmm!” Her cough cut through the silence and made her wince inside. He turned to her direction with a slight start.

Oh boy. Wrong move. She thought.

“Oh…Esmeralda.” He straightened in his seat nervously.

“Hey there.” She let out a relieved, shaky breath at his composed reaction. However, she still stood a great deal away as she continued.

“I didn’t mean to startle you.”

“Oh, it’s quite alright.” He looked at her briefly and then avoided her eyes. “I apologize for my rather rude entrance. I see you were studying.” He looked down and regarded the book she had been reading earlier.

“Oh, it’s nothing” She shrugged and continued. “I was just flipping through some different books, trying to find something to fill my afternoon.”

He silently nodded in calm acceptance and momentarily lifted his eyes to hers. They both regarded each other for a rare moment until a heavy knocking could be heard at his chamber doors. Esmeralda didn’t leave his face as his features changed a bit and moved to look straight ahead. She swore she saw fear cross his face. She let it go once she heard his voice echo loudly through the giant hall.

“Enter!” His loud order had completely shrouding the hint of dread she thought she saw seconds ago. His expression was wiped clean of any response, other than a face of frigid stone.

She turned to watch one narrow door open to reveal one of his high guardsmen. His guard promptly entered and briskly walked towards Frollo’s desk.

“Sir.” He saluted ceremonious. “We have received instruction by the king’s diplomat regarding the needed information on the recently released prisoners.” The guard began promptly.

“Right. What does his majesty demand?” Frollo inquired.

“His majesty is asking for a full, official pronouncement of all the pardoned individuals, sir.” He answered stiffly.

Esmeralda stood away in silence, observing the two men and the correspondence between them. However, after the information was revealed, Frollo displayed a subtle look of panic and it clarified her primary suspicion.

 _Something was worrying him._ She presumed in thought. Something was wrong.

“Very well. Does his majesty have a requested dead line for this delivery?” Frollo asked as he straightened a bit in his chair.

“He is demanding this be delivered by the end of this month, at the latest.” The guard countered. “…And he requires your attendance when the itemized list is handed in.” He added.

There was a small pause before Frollo answered.

“Very well.” He said curtly, but Esmeralda’s expert ears picked up on a very faint and nervous exhale that escaped his nostrils. She looked back at his guard to see if he had caught it and it seemed to go unnoticed.

She had to scoff to herself at that.

_Just like the good ol’ days. These clowns couldn’t hear a horse bucking in a crystal room. Claude honey, you need to upgrade._

She kept her own poker face present throughout this. Until his employ finally exited into the late evening dusk.

Once she heard the door slam shut, her face softened and found him sitting back in his chair uncharacteristically slouched. His right elbow rested on the arm of his chair, while his other’s index and thumb pinched the bridge of his nose.

She moved closer, still cautious but her curiosity burned inside of her.

“Headache?” She finally got enough nerve to ask. She even wondered if he heard her. Her voice was so mute.

Maybe it was because she didn’t want to come off like she was trying to nose her way into his issues. Because she knew how he got. He didn’t like to be peppered with questions, especially when it didn’t concern the person asking. But she was genuinely concerned for him. He wasn’t getting any younger and the last time she heard, his heart was under more strain than usual, which was making it weak in the process.

Frollo didn’t answer however. He just kept a slow, but rough massaging on the cartilage of his long nose. His brow clenched together in such a painful looking way.

He was in deep thought, yet again. Something was troubling him though. She decided to just outright offer him her help. Sometimes it worked, but other times it didn’t. She was willing to take that chance for his health at least. She was learning fast that even though he would turn down her advances to help out, if she just coaxed him enough by example, he would see the overall good in it.

First she had to break him out of his spell.

“Claude?” She called to him softly.

“Hm?” He finally reacted with a start. He stopped the circling of his fingers to look to her with tired eyes.

“Can I help in anyway?” She offered softly.

He looked around his desk with a nervous eye. Like he was desperately trying to locate something that wasn’t showing up.

Esmeralda followed his gaze upon his desk top and it finally hit her.

“Is it the itemized list you’re trying to find?” She questioned with assumption.

He didn’t look her way. He kept his eyes planted at his desk, but it was clear he was no longer searching. His patience was dying in his dark eyes.

“Esmeralda please!” He sibilated. But soon after, he lowered his head in his hands, making sure to squeeze his temples hard and he let out a defeated sigh.

His clip made her stomach jump to her throat. She reeled in her curiosity straight away. Trying to pry any information from him was going to be almost impossible. She knew he wasn’t going to comply with any questioning and persisting was only going to make things worse. So she let it go.

_He’ll tell you in his own time Esmeralda. Just try to help with his physical pain. He needs that._

Esmeralda looked away in thought as she bit her bottom lip. Idea after idea was thrown aside on how to move forward. The final plan that came to mind was something she needed to come to terms with. So she let go of her pride and delicately strode to his side.

She placed her hand on his left wrist and squeezed with a gesture of pure warmth. The feeling of her cozy palm made him stop his clunky movements and look to his wrist and then to her earnest face.

“I apologize. I didn’t mean to be intrusive.”

He didn’t know how to react to her small show of affection. Her apology was good enough for him to bow in acceptance of it. That was, until she tugged at his angular hand, motioning for him to rise.

“Esmeralda…I’m not in the mood.” His voice took on a jaded pleading tone. His face didn’t hide any fatigue as he stayed planted in his chair.

“Please Claude, just come with me. Just trust me.” She coaxed and managed to get him to a standing position.

Quickly she started leading him to an unknown location out of his office and into his sleeping chamber. He was growing impatient with her sketchy behavior.

“Where are we going?”

She didn’t answer, until she finally led him to a bench, located at the foot of his bed. Esmeralda held out her hand at the bench and he looked at the bench in utter incomprehension and then at her.

“What?” He asked sharply in impatience.

She scooted the heavy piece of furniture out in-between them and gestured to it again.

“Sit.” Her request was in a soft tone.

“Why?” He gave a suspicious look.

Esmeralda moved to him slowly and he naturally backed away. She was able to latch onto his hand again and she met his eyes.

"Just trust me and sit.” She gave him a sincere look. He did move closer, but with some reservation. He looked down at the low bench and then turned and lowered.

“Now, just sit there for a minute. I’m just going to do a small assessment.” She explained calmly but firmly.

He turned his head to look at her with a side eyed glance and unease painting his profile.

“Assessment? For what?”

“Hush now, I have to have concentration. Turn your head straight please.”

Her commands weren’t spoke in harshness, but he still made a noise that told her he was completely dissatisfied with her bossiness. But he obeyed none the less.

For now.

While he sat, she used a trained eye on his posture and sure enough he displayed his usual inflexible stance. His shoulders were back and his spine was straight as an arrow. But there was more that Esmeralda looked for. If she were to ask anyone with nil experience on what they gathered just by glancing at him, they would most likely say he held himself well. That’s not what she saw.

She could already tell that his left shoulder was higher than his right. She could imagine that left shoulder wound up tight enough to snap. She came to the conclusion that it was due to the extensive writing he had to do on a daily bases. Sure, he had scribes men, but she knew he didn’t leave everything to his contracts. He was too fastidious for that and it took a great deal to gain his trust. If that trust was broken by any means, you better pray that you lost just your job.

She never agreed with those sorts of tactics, not even currently. She always suggested that he put more responsibility on others, especially after the reports about his health. But, instead of pushing back with piss and vinegar, she believed that some things happened for a reason and there was a reason she was put here. People could spread all sorts of rumors, but the fact was, she chose to come quietly and make the best of the time she had and that applied to any where she ended up. Even with Claude Frollo.

After a minute or two, she could feel the unpleasant energy radiating off of him. It used to provoke feelings of weakness in her and it left her constantly fighting for dominance. But, once she became a regular resident in his home and actually showed interests in some of his work, she came to realize that he had to retain that essence about him. There was no room for pleasantries and no room for close unity. Things of that sort could easily cloud his mind and make him easily swayed by the masses. It was a practice that called for much discipline, but it came with some very bad side effects.

As evening grew darker; his room did as well. There was only one corner window producing light and it was becoming dimmer and dimmer. There were three solid, white candles sitting beside each other on his chest to her right. She walked over and lit each one by one.

As she made her way back to him, she started asking some specific questions. Her assumption was that he was going to be completely difficult.

…And she was right.

She needed backup. So, she pulled out a small bottle from her skirt pocket and commenced.

“With this headache, do you feel nauseous at all. Sensitive to sounds or light?”

“I have no idea Esmeralda. I really need to attend to other things. I can’t afford to waste any more time on this.” He was quick to answer, which told her he was starting to feel cornered and exposed.

She didn’t let it worry her though. She knew where this was coming from.

“Don’t worry, you have a whole month to find the list Claude.” She said innocently. He didn’t take it that way however. He froze and spun quickly to look back at her with growing rage in his eyes.

“How DARE you make such an accusation!”

She ignored his clipping voice and nonchalantly uncorked the bottle she had fetched earlier as he carried on and on.

“How dare you even try to conceive…the…idea...that…I…” His voice and rant slowly puttered out as the two scents from the bottle whiffed into his nostrils.

Esmeralda smirked and chortled to herself.

_Always swayed by scent._

“You were saying?” She asked jokingly.

He sniffed a few more times. Trying to get the hint of each note. He closed his eyes and concentrated.

“Mint.” He deduced.

She only nodded and grinned.

“…And…” He took in another breath through the nose. “...And…”

“Lavender.” She intervened.

“Oh yes.” He opened his eyes slowly, studied the bottle in her hand and let the separate aromas soothe over the throbbing in his forehead and occipital region.

She let him examine the bottle, while she enlightened him on the positive factors from both scents.

“Mint helps with nausea and the lavender is for relaxation and calm. Both help in anxiety for both ailments.” She cocked her head to look him over. “A little better?” She asked softly.

“Yes.” Relief could be heard in his voice.

Esmeralda watched for certain signs in his reactions. She wanted him docile and in complete compliance. However, she wanted to let him know she was giving him all the control. The last thing she needed was for him to get the idea that she was somehow manipulating him into doing something inappropriate. That was never her intention. Her methods were always professional and centered on healing.

So, she was careful wording her next question.

“Do you wish for me to continue?”

“What does continuing entail exactly?” He gave her a look of unease.

Esmeralda knew she had to use a more persuasive tactic. He was different than anyone she had worked on before and she just had this feeling that this man wasn’t used to another’s touch. Either by his own decision or not, it could prove to be a jarring experience.

“Well…” She began softly. Her voice taking on a more pleasant, soothing nature, to try to elicit trust. “First, we are going to put a few dabs of this oil on some of your pulse points and just a dab under your nose. Would that be alright?”

To her surprise, her choice in tone worked and he nodded with consent. So, before he could possibly change his mind, she placed her index finger over the small opening of the bottle and tipped it upside down.

“For your pulse points, we’ll just stick with your neck.” She rubbed the tip of her finger along the back of his jaw and repeated the whole motion with his other side.

“…And now for your nose.” She padded her finger at the bottle again and found his nose. “This will allow you to keep the scent and it will continue to relax you.” She rubbed the small amount under his nostrils.

He sniffed at the air again and was astonished at how strong the fragrances were, even long after the bottle was recorked.

“Now, I need you facing forward.” She placed her palms at the sides of his head and turned it forward.

Frollo allowed her and she watched him turn with her in an unyielding manner. It made her wince on just how tense he really was.

She slowly and lightly placed her hands on his shoulders and she could immediately feel him jerk slightly and tighten them through his riding tunic. She didn’t cease contact however. She just kept her palms pressed lightly and repeated her instructions to him.

“Just close your eyes, relax and take deep long breaths. Concentrate on the scents, let them calm you and just keep breathing in through your nose and out through your mouth.”

He complied, but she could sense that he was having trouble letting go. She knew he wasn’t used to this and if he wasn’t on board, she needed to know.

“Are you alright?” She asked in the faintest voice she could produce, as to not startle him.

Frollo only nodded, but Esmeralda wasn’t convinced. His stature was too awkward.

Just then, Esmeralda got an idea that she hoped would help the situation.

“Tell me…do you go anywhere to relax?” She prodded in a sweet, soft voice.

She started a light rubbing with her thumbs as she waited for his answer. She began with small, light strokes up his exposed neck. Then, changed it up by balling her upturned hands into fists and dragging her knuckles up until she reached the base of his skull. She shifted her hands and gracefully moved outward with her thumbs and back in once more. She repeated the pattern a few times and finally heard the drowsiness fill her ears with his answer.

“I sometimes ride out to the country. To the South of France.”

She just kept repeating her effeurage on his neck, making the surrounding skin warm and the muscles under it pliable as he went on.

“There is an area, off the dirt path of a vast meadow. It has a large tree and a picket fence that spans all the way down to the west woods.”

She had to smile at the sound of the grogginess.

She had increased her pressure gradually on his traps and got to the point where she was able to start a light, but firm petrissage.

“Hmm, that sounds nice and what do you do there?” She hoped he wouldn’t hear the smile upon her lips.

He hadn’t noticed.

He just simply answered her in a dreamy timbre that she had never heard come from him before. Even though his voice still held its regular baritone, it wasn’t as booming as usual. She was so used to hearing him bellowing out orders and speaking with intimidation. It was almost eerie to hear him speak with such lightness.

“I mostly read. I enjoy sitting in the shade and just reading. Hearing the birds and feeling the gentle wind pick up around me…feeling the warmth of…” His voice withered and he trailed off.

Esmeralda looked over his shoulder to see that his eyes were closed and he held the most placid face she’d ever witnessed. His breathing was steady and deep as well. She could make out his diaphragm expanding and collapsing in steady intakes of breath. All of a sudden, his head started lazily moving back against her, he caught himself and abruptly straightened.

She momentarily stopped her massaging and tenderly took hold of his forehead and moved his head back against her chest and shoulder. He didn’t fight her.

“Put your head back, you’re alright.” She assented.

She was careful to make sure his neck was straight. Made sure there were no muscles flexing or extending by the weight of his head. She didn’t want him experiencing any more pain that could be caused by added pressure.

He made a tranquil, care free sound and Esmeralda grinned as she spoke to him calmly.

“I want you to concentrate on those thoughts and feelings, alright. Put yourself in that same meadow, under that tree, hearing the birds, feeling the warmth and the wind blowing.”

Esmeralda’s fingers slowly started weaving through his soft hair at the top of his head. To relieve the pressure of pain, she used both of her hands asynchronous to comb through, tug and yank mildly at his scalp. She repeated this over and over again, until she finally heard quiet snoring.

_Did he fall asleep? That didn’t take long._

But that’s what she wanted to hear.

She looked down at him once more and smirked. At that point, she was satisfied on knowing her attempts and techniques really did work on someone like Frollo. That in itself was a huge accomplishment. So, she continued on with her session.

She moved her hands up and down, from his head to his shoulders many times over and she finally felt it was okay to start really digging into his traps a little deeper. She incorporated her thumbs and palms to start a heavy tissue rub down. His movements seemed looser now and she could see his head bob aimlessly against her shoulder.

That’s what she wanted to see.

*****

When she had completely finished, she started a much needed nerve sweep. It was a technique that got rid of any lingering bad energy. No telling what troubling anxiety he was carrying upon his shoulders day after day. For someone in his position, it couldn’t be good.

She begun at the base of his neck, dragged her finger tips lightly across to the outer edges of his shoulders and flicked her fingers a few times like she was dusting off his shoulder. She shortly returned to his neck, moved down his back slowly and made feathery motions out and away from him. She then took hold of the top of his head and swept downward and out. She repeated every motion a few time for good measure.

The soft snoring did not cease until she roused him by pushing herself forward softly.

“Hey…” She murmured down at him in a whisper.

“Hmmwha…?” He awoke mumbling drowsily, but didn’t budge.

“All done. How do you feel?” She probed.

He didn’t answer. He just moved his head slowly forward, leaving Esmeralda’s breast and shoulder. Once she was free to move, she briskly rounded the bench to get a look at his face. She could tell his muscles were more tempered after her demonstration. There was a lot more work to be done however, but it was a good start she thought.

She watched him stretch, languidly rub his eyes and let out a long yawn. It was a positive endnote to his satisfaction, even though he was being non vocal. But she still wanted to get an articulate answer from him.

“Is your head any better?” She inquired once more. He was still fighting off the sluggishness and also the long grueling day he had. It was also getting late. She knew this man didn’t sleep well, whether it was because he fought it, or because he simply couldn’t. She didn’t want to hinder him actually getting a healthy night sleep for once. But she needed to know.

Frollo rubbed the back of his neck listlessly and flexed his now malleable back and shoulders. He finally spoke with amazement.

“Yes.” He met her gaze in the dying candles light. “Thank you.” He added in a reserved voice.

“Any time. It wasn’t any trouble really.” She waved it off with her usual composure until Frollo caught her hand, as it was lowering and she froze. She looked up to meet his glazed eyes. The dim light from the candle filled them with a smolder and reflected its radiance back at her own. His stare wasn’t threatening, it was just intense. It made her skin grow hot, in addition to his astounding soft touch.

There were no words spoken between them, Frollo’s look of wonderment spoke more to her than any words could. In his mind, his very soul was cleansed by her own hand. There was a refreshed aura around him and this renewal put Esmeralda in a very different light all together now. This was his own distinct reaction over all.

Frollo let go of her hand and she lowered it to her side slowly. They faced each other, while the candle light died out completely. Both remained in the dark and Esmeralda’s voice broke through the pitch blackness.

“It’s late, you need to get some good sleep.”

“Right…” Frollo looked down blindly at his lap and then slowly rose from the bench. Esmeralda followed his movements as her eyes adjusted to the darkness. His stance was so different now. His body swayed drunkenly, his hair was a careless mess, his tunic was lop sided and his eyelids grew heavier by the minute.

Esmeralda held out her hand to him.

“Come on sleepy head.”

Frollo looked down for a moment as the battle in his mind awakened. It was soon abolished by his need for inexorable slumber. He took her hand without question and enabled her to lead him to the long abandoned comforts of his bed.

Fin


End file.
